Losing It
by LoveWithoutFear
Summary: I was absolutely certain that I wanted to spend forever in this love trance. But a rude awakening snapped me out of it. I lost one of the most important things to me, and I can't believe it.
1. Losing

**This is a Sasuke and Sakura fanfiction, but he will appear.. soon! Anyway, this story is dedicated for those people who supported me, and wanted this story to happen. I'll keep the author notes kind of short then get to the story. I'm hoping to get a positive response out of this story. Anyway I know that this chapter is short but it has the beginning of all the drama at the end! Yes there is a short lemon that is. . . bad horrible even. I wasn't all that comfortable, I am still a virgin.. it isn't even with Sasuke! So yeah!**

**_Dedicated to: KinkyK, who helped me decide what to do and who wanted this to happen :)_**

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, why would I be writing fanfictions when I could just make them come to life?

* * *

Her life it was beyond perfect. A teenager at the age sixteen who had a wonderful handsome boyfriend that loved her and willingly quit his old ways just be with her. They have been dating for eight months and she knew her life couldn't be anymore better. Family was still together, gleaming emerald eyes still never once showed sadness, the way she always supported animals and was willing to do anything for those creatures, the way her natural pink hair still reached her breast - not to long or to short. Emerald eyes still sparkling as she kissed her boyfriend full on the lips she was near him, and that was the most important thing at the moment. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist just to pull her on his lap. Giggling, she gave him a soft peck on his cheek as he started to talk with his friends.

Haruno Sakura had just moved about a year ago. Herself and Furu Noki, her boyfriend, had both gotton off on the wrong foot. She just hated how he used girls just for pleasuring himself and drinking. It disgusted her to no end. Then, that day happened when he promised her that he would change his ways- just to be with her. That melt her heart, and hopelessly started falling in love with him. His dark brown hair that covered most of his forehead was soft and silky. His dark brown eyes hypnotized her whenever she looked into them.

Sakura's passion was to sing, and that's what she wanted to do her entire life. To sing and have people enjoy her voice. People envyed her, because of her super hot and popular boyfriend, and how much attention he put on her. She was in love about a week and a half into dating him. Before she met Noki, Sakura has never passed first base with anyone before. They never had sex before, at least not yet. "Sakura-chan. Why are you staring at me?" he laughed, hugging her tighter.

A smile adored her features as she nuzzled her face in his neck. She never really did care of what everyone else that was around them saw or what they thought. They loved each other what's so bad about showing it? After all, it was just a nuzzle nothing bad about it. He smiled at her softly and kissed her pink locks. "What's so bad about showing affection, Noki-kun..?"

Noki laughed when she pulled away and looked offended. Although, he never did let her pull away from him. Although, he did give her credit for trying. Being a basketball player pays off. "I'm just playing, Sakura. You know I love you." he whispered in her ear. His friends laughed for some unknown reason but minded their own business.

"...Do you?" she asked, she just wanted to be sure. Sakura watched those movies where the main girl gets her heart broken, never did Sakura want that to happen to her. Somehow, a feeling in her gut was saying that Noki was the right guy. The guy that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He nodded dark brown hair moving in the process. A loud bell interrupted their moment, unwillingly she got up from his lap. A sigh escaped her lips. "Noki-kun! I hate school, don't you?" whined Sakura as she walked in front of him.

In a blink of an eye, she was being swung in the air around. Imaginary circles were being drawn as she laughed loudly catching most people's attention who were starting to walk to their first period. "Noki-kun! Put me down!" she screamed, her black uniform skirt rising up as she forcefully tried to put it down. Sakura was wearing her usual black skirt that reached above her knees and a plain white shirt with a black tie-like thing that was knotted in the front.

The love of her life placed her down gently and walked her to her first class, his arms hanging on her shoulders. Unknown to the girl who had emerald eyes, her boyfriend was checking out another girl across the lawn who was also smiling at him. He smirked back and winked.

* * *

"Ino-pig, I sometimes hate this class." Sakura muttered to her blonde friend with sparkly sky blue eyes. The girl whose name is Yamanaka Ino smiled and asked why. This was Sakura's favorite class, this was music class! It was lucky enough that she got it for first period with her friend. "It's just that the stupid bell cut into Noki and Sakura time. Oh Ino, I think I finally found the one."

"What makes you so sure? I mean, not to long ago he was a drug addict, a person who used girls as sex toys, and a alcoholic. He can't change that fast. Do you honestly think that he would change so quickly??" Sakura then complained that about a year is very long and during the time anyone can change. The teacher, who happened to be Yuuhi Kurenai. The woman was strict but allowed talking here and there if only people paid attention when needed. "Ohayo." she greeted the class. There was a a reply that came out of the rest of the class wishing her a great morning. "Today, we will be learning another song and I will be holding auditions. Right here, right now. Knowing that I never told you this before, you guys have ten minutes to figure out a song and another five to practice it. This tests your creativity, and you will be graded on how well you do this."

The whole class nodded and one by one, they were called up and sung.

* * *

"Two classes down, five more to go!" Sakura cheered happily as she entered History class which was taught by Hatake Kakashi. "Konnichiwa, Kakashi-sensei!" her teacher greeted her back happily. About another minute later, the late bell rang. everyone was now in their seats and they were talking away, ignoring Kakashi's calls to get his class to calm down. With a final yell, they all looked at him.

"We have another student." he stated, "I expect every single one of you to treat him with respect." Right when Kakashi had said 'he' all the girls in the class talked about him being 'hot' and what not. Sakura wasn't like one of those girls that fawns over a certain boy. She had a boyfriend, and she was going to stay faithful, no matter what. So she can care less, right now, her thoughts are on her and Noki's future. Loud cheers and lovely sighs erupted from the female's in the class, causing her to snap back to reality.

A male no older then herself walked in, Sakura scoffed he walked in as if he owned this place and like he was oblivious to the screaming girls. He had spiky raven hair that almost looked blue in the sunlight emitting from the window. His eyes were closed, so it was impossible to detect what eye color he has. The school uniform for males were a white button up shirt with black pants, she admits that he did look very handsome. Finally, his eyes opened revealing mysterious onyx orbs. "Ah, here he is. Class this is Uchiha Sasuke. Take a seat next to Haruno Sakura, the girl with the pink hair."

Sakura then shouted a 'Hey' at her sensei she never really did like being classified as 'girl with pink hair'. He slowly made his way to his seat and as he passed by squealing girls, they blushed, stared at him well more like checked him out, they even tried to touch him! Luckily he dodged all of it and pulled out the chair next to Sakura's.

Deciding to be polite she greeted him. "Hn." he answered. Shrugging, she turned her head back to the teaching man that was reciting a paragraph from the history text book.

* * *

"Noki-kun, how was your classes?" Sakura asked lovingly. It was time for lunch, and her boyfriend and herself sat at different tables. Time to time, she would sit with him for only abour five minutes. Emerald eyes looked at her friends table; which contained Yamanaka Ino, Uzamaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Raoi Tenten, and Nara Shikamaru. Surprisingly, she heard Naruto call over Sasuke. Her boyfriend didn't answer her for he was to busy talking to his friends. She excused herself and walked to her table and took a seat in between Ino and Hinata. "Hi, Sakura-chan." Hinata said shyly. Sakura greeted back.

"Sakura-chan! This is Sasuke-teme." Naruto gladly introduced.

"You just met him and you already gave him a nickname? Great." everyone started talking about the most random things and about three minutes later, a pair of arms landed themselves on Sakura's shoulders she looked up only to smile brightly. He smiled back and turned to glare at Sasuke. "Who's he?" Noki asked dryly.

"Calm down, Noki-kun. This is Uchiha Sasuke," she pointed at Sasuke, "Sasuke-san. This is Furu Noki-kun, my boyfriend." Sasuke nodded indicating that he understood. On the other hand, Noki glared at him and whispered something in the rosette ear. She laughed and motioned him to go away, he grunted but nevertheless walked away. "How are you liking this school, Sasuke-san?"

This time he looked at her and answered, "Fine. Although the girls are annoying." his voice was husky, and it was enchanting. Amazing, Sakura thought. He had good looks and a voice to go with it. Sasuke was not like other boys she met, he was quite, and likes to keep things to himself. Somehow that was a turn on for Sakura. "You guys! Don't be rude, introduce yourselves!" she scolded.

As told - scolded, everyone introduced themselves. Naruto and Ino's introduction was the louds and it caught everyone's attention. Sasuke then complained that he just made acquaintances with a bunch of idiots. Offended, Naruto and Ino pretended to look hurt, rolling his eyes he asked if anyone from this group was normal. "Hey! I'm perfectly normal!" Naruto complained.

"You are not near normal, Naruto." Shikamaru said, yawning he continued, "If you were you would be less troublesome." Naruto then started shouting at the lazy male something about being the only cool one that doesn't have to do homework.

"Idiot." Neji muttered, "You choose not to do it. That's why your failing every single class."

"Not true! I am so not failing lunch!" he protested. Emerald eyes studied the new comer, he was very amused on how her and her friends acted; crazy, weired, and they didn't care what other people thought of them. Sasuke's eyes drifted to hers; locking gazes. "You know, if Naruto here didn't get you to have you as a friend, you would be a loner." Sakura heard a scoff from the male and she rose a perfect pink eyebrow clearly asking what was wrong with him and why did he scoff. Not getting an answer she dropped the subject and started talking to Ino and Hinata.

"That Sasuke guy is pretty odd, but totally hot!" whispered Ino to Sakura and Hinata who laughed.

Hinata blushed, "Sasuke-san is not the one for me." Laughing the two teenagers said the name of the person who Hinata loved with all her heart; Naruto. She would give her life for that boy. Naruto was dense and did not get any of the signals that Hinata was dropping. The blushing whenever he got close, the shy smiles she gives.

"Sakura!" a voice called from a distance. Turning her head she looked at her boyfriend, his uniform shirt was wrinkled more then usual and his hair was messier also. Noki was slightly sweating but nevertheless smiling brightly. When he was close enough, Sakura stood up and gave him a loving hug. Her nose wrinkled, "Noki-kun... you smell like sweet and something else. What were you doing?"

He gulped his sweat increasing, "Just playing basketball." he answered.

* * *

That night, Noki and Sakura spent the night together. Not having sex or anything just enjoying each other's company. They were both in his car, which was parked. No one was around and they both were talking in the backseat of his car. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. The windows of the car were tinted black so no one from the outside can see what they were doing. He then started kissing her face. Starting with her temple landing on her lips.

A moan escaped her as she wrapped her hands around his neck, her hands digging themselves in his dark brown locks. "Noki-kun.." she moaned her name and she felt something hard poking her thigh. She didn't know why, she didn't know how but she ended up lying on her back naked. Her boyfriend was on top of her, licking and nibbing on her skin. Sakura was scared, she was but knowing that she would do anything for Noki she let him. She let him enter her no matter what pain she felt.

Sakura was glad that the pain subsided and it turned into pleasure. It was heaven, and she loved it. Even better because she was sharing the moment with her boyfriend, the love of her life. Oh, her life was even more then perfect now. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

**There it is! The first chapter of drama! Again, I know that it was short but it made a good begining for it! Anyway I know that you guys do not like Sakura and my own character but believe me, it will end up another Sasuke and Sakura story. Like my other story, Sexual Orientation, this makes another killer story plot.**

**I hope you guys don't mind. Later chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Review if you like this story.**

**Review if you ever lost your virginity to a complete ass.**

**Review cause you love me :)!**

**That's enough begging! Until next time!**


	2. Breaking

**I'm back, and I only got five chapters. Maybe I should write another summary. I wrote that when it was like two in the morning, so blame my sleepiness for that one. Besides that, I had a nosebleed not to long ago, for some unknown reason. My mom says it's because its hot. Speaking of mothers I had to clean her car it got me so tired. Gladly, she went to buy some brownies, oreos, and such. Yum!**

* * *

The night she lost her most prized possession to her boyfriend Furu Noki was the night she felt complete. Even though it was just for a few seconds. Sakura wanted to marry him, bear his children and do everything in her power to make him happy. Three months rolled on and they would usually 'make love', as Sakura said, once in a while. Sometimes, when she wanted it he would kindly reject her, saying that he was all to tired. Right now, school just ended and the pink haired teenager was walking down the cemented pathway to her friends that awaited near the front gates. Sasuke and everyone else in their group got closer, Naruto was the closest to him. Herself and Sasuke have grew close as in a brother and sister relationship.

"I still can't believe you lost your virginity in the backseat of his car!" Ino said in disbelief, she has been saying this everyday they would chat about Noki. "It would have been more romantic if it were in a bed." said Ino munching on her salad she brought for lunch.

"As long as I got to do it with Noki, that's all that matters.." Sakura mumbled drinking her iced tea. Occasionally, Noki would squeeze her buttocks or touch her in. . . other private places that shouldn't really be touched. She would squeal and then slap his hand away. Ino visibly looked like she was going to explode if she didn't say something, so Sakura asked what was wrong only to be shock, mortified, and confused.

"Noki has been cheating on you!" screamed Ino. Right after she said it, she slammed a hand on her mouth preventing her from speaking. Sakura stared at her emerald eyes wide as saucers.

"What are you talking about Ino?" Sakura nervously asked. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. Noki loved her, Noki wouldn't do that to her. She has known him for years, so why would he do that to her now? "Why are you lying? Do you have a thing for my Noki-kun? Or are you mad that I do not spend that much time with you?" asked Sakura. Her tone wasn't angry, or depress, in fact it was rather nothing. She asked those questions monotonously. Ino shook her head many times and repeated what she said, and added that he was messing around with girls around Sakura's back.

"Sakura, please, listen to me. I heard Karin and her slutty friends talking about how Karin fucked him many times in one night. No, they didn't even know that I was even there. I don't want you to get hurt you are one of my best friends I am protecting you." Sakura shook her head, not believing it, she was scared, she didn't want any images of the red-head slut and her boyfriend actually going at it. "Just do me a favor, ask Karin if she really did it. Then ask that boyfriend of yours." Ino placed her hand on her shoulder comfortably, "I know that you never been in love before just so you know, sometimes, it's better to be alone. No one can hurt you." she whispered.

The teenager knew very well what her friend was talking about. Ino dated this boy named Sai before, he was a complete ass to Sakura. Ino was oblivious from the fact and continued dating him. Until the day he broke up with her saying things that Ino was just a loud mouth slut. Sakura's friend was very hurt and said she was done with boys. Sakura nodded, a part of her wouldn't believe and the other half did. "I'll ask Karin first, then Noki-kun.."

* * *

Promising that she would ask Karin, she excused herself from her lunch table from her friends. Sakura wasn't with Noki because if it was true she couldn't be able to stand the whole touchy-touchy thing that Noki would surely do. Walking towards the whore table - as she and her friends call it. Emerald eyes already spotted the certain red-head she was going to interrogate, she was wearing the uniform but she rolled up her skirt to it only reached mid-thigh. Karin had cut her shirt into a very low V-neck, it was a wonder how she didn't get in trouble by disobeying the rules. Looking around the whore table, she spotted a few other sluts. Ami, Nami, and Kada.

Out of nowhere, Sakura felt her courage disappear. When she stood at the edge of the table Karin's red flaming eyes glared at her. "What the hell do you want?" she asked.

Sakura then glared back at Karin her courage came back in an instant. She wasn't the type to take crap from anyone, especially a slut. "Karin, I didn't come here to fight with your bitch ass. I came here to ask you a question all you have to do is answer yes or no."

"I'm listening." she stated.

"Did you or did you not have sex with Furu Noki." Sakura asked. Her heart broke, and shattered as she saw a smirk play on her lips and she nodded. She felt like crying. No.

She felt like dying.

Her boyfriend... she couldn't finish her thoughts, it was way to painful. Nodding surprisingly calm she walked to her boyfriends table. Although, Sakura didn't notice the wet tears that started filling her eyes.

* * *

"What's with Sakura-chan?!" Naruto shouted he saw Sakura talk to Karin and walked away. His sky blue eyes then saw her eyes get wet, it took no genius like Shikamaru to know that she was close to crying. Thankfully, Ino explained everything as quick as possible still watching Sakura walk to Noki. "You let her go alone?" questioned Naruto angrily he knew Sakura, he also knew that she was head over heels for him. Naruto was about to stand up but was held down by Sasuke, "Let me go!" he shouted.

Sasuke's grip tightened, "Sakura needs to do this by herself. If we just cut in, who knows what can happen. We'll go see her after she's done talking with Noki." he protested. Naruto relaxed and nodded. Everyone at the table stared at Sakura screaming, and hitting her boyfriend on his chest her tears already leaked out.

Naruto wanted to run to her, to teach that Noki a lesson. He didn't know that Sasuke wanted to do the same thing as well.

* * *

"Do not lie to me!" she cried she punched his chest, hoping it hurt but he only gripped her wrist trying to stop her. Her eyes closed but that didn't stop the tears that kept on leaking out. "Sakura, listen to me." he demanded. Pink locks shook pulling her hands away forcefully she stared sadly at the man she thought she loved, "Noki-kun..." she whispered sadly one last time.

He reached for her, "Sakura, it wasn't what you thought. I was drunk and I smoked." Noki admitted ashamed.

She then stared at him in disbelief, "What? You went drinking and you smoked. You told me- no you promised me that you would never do that again!" Sakura started walking away but then stopped in her tracks just to say a few words that was broke her heart, but she knew it had to be done, "This goes without saying but if you didn't figure it out yet... it is so over." Sakura started walking towards the door and stopped when she heard Noki's voice.

"What?! After one screw up?!" he shouted. Everyone in the lunch room turned their attention to the couple all confused. Sakura shut her emerald eyes, he sounded so angry. There was something in his voice that Sakura thought it was all an act.

"Ino was right.." Sakura whispered so it was barely heard. Only the few random people around her heard it. Her voice became louder, "People do not change. I just wished that I realized it sooner..." without a second thought, she ran outside. Noki stood up to go after her, to do anything to get her back. Fortunately, he was held back. "Uchiha."

Sasuke at glared him, his friends surrounding him ready to pounce if it gets ugly, "Stay away from her." he stated bluntly as he punched him once in the gut. Naruto sent him a kick as Noki fell on the floor. He groaned but nevertheless, stood up ready to deliever a punch of his own. Swiftly, Sasuke and Naruto stepped out of the way and ran out the door, following the cries that he heard. Everyone just a step behind them.

* * *

"...Sakura.." he whispered out. Onyx eyes slightly saddened as he saw a very good friend on her hands and knees staring at the ground. She was gripping the grass as she cried. Her pink hair was covering part of her face, but it did not cover the tears that leaked onto the dirt. Sakura made no sign that she heard him, Sasuke and everyone else was right behind him as they cautiously stepped towards her all worried. A strong hand placed itself on the sobbing girl's back in a comforting manner.

In a instant she wrapped her hands around the first person that was near. Which was Sasuke. She started bawling onto his shoulder. He was never really good at comforting people so he just akwardly rubbed his hand in a up and down motion in a soothing manner. Just as quickly as she came she pulled back and stared at him with a annoyed look, tears still falling down. "That is the worst comforting attempt that I ever saw." she stated.

Sasuke looked a bit pained, "Che, at least I'm trying." he mumbled.

"I know, but... I just..." she couldn't continue she reached out for the girls acting like a baby. "I need Ino, Ten, and Hinata-chan!!" she wailed. The said girls ran to the crying teenagers side, pushing Sasuke out of the way. They were hugging her tightly and told her things that it was going to be all right, and you'll move on.

Sakura didn't say a words, she was mortified that he would actually do that. She didn't know what to do now. Truthfully, she never thought that herself and Noki would break up in a life without another. Noki was her first love, but hopefully it wouldn't be her last.

She looked up at her friends. They all seemed so worried, and one of them looked kind of annoyed. Sakura didn't feel like smiling, she never knew if she could. But her friends that hugged her backed away, emerald eyes stared at the sky above. "This would make a good song.." she whispered barely audible.

Her mind was set, she was going to make a song about the pain. Sakura absolutely certain that she wanted to spend forever in this love trance that once existed in her life. But a rude awakening snapped her out of it, and realization hit her again.

Haruno Sakura lost her virginity to Furu Noki. A man that cheated on her with who knows how many girls. She hated the fact that she was blinded by love that she didn't see what he was doing. It all clicked together, how he would usually come back to the lunch room sweaty and clothes all wrinkled.

"...Oh my god.." she whispered out. That day that he smelt like sweat and something else, she just figured it out. It was sweat and sex. That was before they had made love. Sakura started crying all over again. He has been cheating on her for a while...

* * *

**Yep, and that's the end of chapter two! Review please, I got a little bit of reviews and it made me frown. Oh well. I know that this story is moving pretty fast and all but you just have to deal. Anyway, I hope you guys review. I'm off to work on Sexual Orientation! **


	3. Wanting & Feeling

**I'm content with the reviews I got! I'm not really a person that 'needs' reviews, despite me asking for a certain amount. Here you all go! :) Sorry that this didn't come any sooner. I had to work on Sexual Orientation, and then I went over to my cousins house and spent most of my day there. Eating ice cream, and watching 'The Hot Chick'. Did you know that my best friend is Rob Schneider is her uncle? I didn't believe it at first but I saw a baby picture of her with him and I was amazed. Moving on!**

* * *

"I remember the night you said let's go for, a ride I didn't want the night to end. Would we be more than friends? Yet little did I know before. We would be something more." a teenager sang sadly as she played her acoustic guitar in her room. She was still dwelling on the moments she shared with Noki. It passed three days, and Sakura was working on multiple songs. She realized that she could write millions to thousands of songs just because one thing happened to her.

She was thankful that she had friends that were there for her. Noki ended up with the slut Karin the next day when they broke up. Honestly, Sakura was the everything but surprised. Anger, jealousy, alone, everything. She was disgusted to find out that he went back to his old ways. Then again, he had been smoking and drinking behind her back. Kurenai, her music teacher, assigned Sakura to write and sing a song that currently happened in her life that was life changing. The second her teacher said that, Sakura already knew what moment she would sing about and the fact that she was half-way done writing it made it even better.

Sakura would be singing in a day, during second period at the auditorium. Her music teacher assured her that she would not be the only one that would have to sing a song. In fact, there was two other people.

* * *

"Everyone. I would like to introduce our second to last performance of the day!" said Kurenai in the microphone. "Haruno Sakura!" a cheer erupted and Sakura sat on the stool that was placed in the center with a microphone in front of it. Emerald eyes scanned the crowd and there, in the first row was her group of friends. In the third was Noki with Karin. She smiled at the crowd, a sad smile. Sakura leaned towards the microphone, "Uhm. Well I wrote this not to long ago, it's base on my experience.. and I hope that you get the meaning behind it.." her fingers expertly strummed the acoustic guitar.

"All we ever did was move around. I was always the new kid, never the cool kid, but all I ever wanted to do was to fall in love, just to be in love." She backed away from the microphone as she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. When she opened her emerald eyes, it showed pain and dispair. Her friends stared at her all were worried. "But my heart was racing, my mind was screaming: 'You've got your whole life to do these things'."

Sakura's eyes shut tightly as she continued to sing, "But my legs were shaking, my hands were searching for him in the backseat of his car, I just lost it and I can't believe it." She looked across the crowd her eyes shut again as her eyes began to water. "I knew I was only sixteen but I thought I loved him. And It'd last forever. But only if I knew," a single tear slipped out but nevertheless, she continued singing, "that he wasn't true. How could you do this to me?" another tear slipped out as her voice sort of cracked. Her friends only stared in sadness. "My heart was racing my mind was screaming: 'You've got your whole life to do these things'. But my legs were shaking my hands were searching for him in the backseat of my car I just lost it, and I can't believe it..."

With a final note, she briskly stood up thanked the crowd that was staring at her and left. Unknown to her the second she thanked the crowd her group of friends stood up and waited outside knowing fully that she was going to go there.

* * *

"Kami.." whispered the sixteen year old girl as both of her hands cupped her face as she forcefully dragged them down her face. Her eyes were red, but not really puffy. Sakura walked outside shaking her head. It was foolish that she started to cry but she could not help herself. Her feet took her outside and she was surprised that she saw all of her friends outside. She was switched to guilt mode and apologized for having them worry.

Hinata was the first one to speak. Her light grey eyes showed that she wasn't angry, nor annoyed. Just concerned, "Sakura-chan..." she whispered. Hinata didn't say anything else but hugged the girl gently. Sakura hugged her back but was choking on small sobs that managed to escape.

"Sakura-chan!!! Your voice was great! You should totally get a record deal and do some singing!" commented Naruto. Sakura smiled at them she was grateful to have friends like them. Ino agreed a second later and everyone else just nodded. Emerald eyes turned to look at Sasuke, who gave her a smirk, it made her feel... happy. She felt her heart skip a beat for a reason that was unclear to her.

* * *

It was clear that Sakura still held some feelings towards Noki, but a part of her hated him. She also knew that she shouldn't take him back even if he went on his knees and begged, he didn't deserve her. After a few minutes of her friends comforting her, Sakura walked back to the auditorium.

Kurenai quickly walked to her and asked her if she was alright, and if she could play another song because one performance was cancelled. "Kurenai-sensei, I'm not - well, I don't really feel up to it." her mentor nodded and Sakura continuously apologized. Thankfully, the black haired woman excused it and went to search for another person.

Sakura gave a sigh as she plopped down in a seat next to Sasuke. "What's up with you?" he asked. The pink haired teenager shook her head and said that nothing was wrong. "...Hn." Inwardly, he scoffed. What did he take him for? Sasuke was not stupid, it was clear that she still felt uneasy about the whole situation. Never the less, he would back off a bit giving her her needed space.

But how long is that?

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Sakura and Sasuke got closer then they ever thought was capable. During those short fourteen days, she admitted that she held some kind of strong attraction for Sasuke. He, too, admitted that she was interesting and that she earned a place in his heart that was yelling that she was important. "You two should really, really go out! I took some individual pictures of you and Sasuke and wow - you guys are destined to be together!!" exclaimed Ino.

Sakura shook her head in annoyance. She just _had_to tell Ino that she was attracted to the male. "Ino-chan, Sasuke and I are just like.... close friends.." Ino noted that how her voice seem to sadden at the moment she mention just being friends. Evilly, the blonde starting singing, "Sakura has a crush on Sasuke!" the girl that was mentioned in the song was blushing madly.

While she was blushing, they didn't notice that they stopped and now stood in front of Sasuke and the whole group. "What happened?" immediately Sasuke asked, when his onyx gaze landed on the red faced Sakura, he only got to the worst conclusion; someone hit her.

Much to everyone's confusion, Ino laughed hysterically while Sakura blushed even more and looked down. Unconsciously, Sasuke moved closer to her. The teenager was unaware and still looked down, her hair blocking her face. A pale, soft hand cupped her cheek softly and brought her face up so that she was clearly looking in deep onyx eyes, she said nothing but was confused the pink tint never leaving her face. That he found irresistibly looked cute, "What happened?" he whispered lowly.

"....Should we give them some privacy...?" whispered Neji to the others. They were bring completely ignored and it was obvious that they want to be alone. Naruto and Ino shook their heads and said they really were curious of what was going to happen. Shikamaru sighed and pulled Ino's arm and dragged her away, "What a drag.. we still have to get to class." he muttered.

With the help of Neji, Hinata managed to get Naruto with Tenten trailing behind. Leaving the two teenagers alone. "What happened, Sakura? Did someone hurt you...?" Sasuke asked, his eyes hardening. Sakura who was finally able to move and speak shook her head. "I'm fine.. It's just Ino is being - well Ino."" she said. Silence fell but neither dared to look away from each other's gaze.

Slowly, he started to lean. Sakura closed her eyelids and waited till his lips were set upon hers. Instead, she felt another forehead against her own. Emerald eyes opened and saw Sasuke's onyx orbs closed. His breath fanning her face in a way that made her heart beat three times faster. Much to her dismay, he pulled back in a blink of an eye.

Bewildered, she stared at him only to get a smirk. "You smell good." Sasuke stated and left her to her thoughts. Before she could even call out to him the bell rang.

* * *

"He seriously did that?! Sugoi! Just like any other fairytale! See, I was right! You guys are and most likely will get together. It's fate!" exclaimed Ino while the two girls were in the bathroom before third period. Recently, Sakura told her about Sasuke and what not and the blonde screamed in glee.

"Ne, Ino-chan. I think that if we do get together - well, for me it is going way to fast.." murmured Sakura sadly. She wanted to be with Sasuke but what if after two weeks people at school would start thinking her as a slut? She did not want that to happen! Dating a boy that was cheating on you for quite some time was enough.

"What are you talking about? You're suppose to move on with Sasuke! He is so caring for you and all that other lovey dovey junk. " Thankfully, the bell rang and the two teenage girls walked out of the bathrooom and into their third period class. Sakura took her seat next to Tenten who had an annoyed expression, "What happen to you?" asked Sakura.

Chocolate brown eyes stared at her two friends, "Che. Stupid Neji." she said plainly. Neji was capable of irritating Tenten even if she was in the happiest mood in the world. It was simply because Tenten had a huge crush on him for the longest time ever, but never actually had the guts to ask him out.

"Eh. You'll get over it." stated Ino who took her sear that was on the other end of the classroom. Sakura took her seat next to Tenten.

* * *

School ended and during lunch everyone made plans to hang out at the mall. Although, Tenten mentioned that she was to irritated to join which made Neji back out. Shikamaru mentioned that he wanted to take a nap and Sai said that he would rather paint a landscape painting; knocking off Temari and Ino. Officially, it was only going to be Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata.

"Be ready in like five minutes." ordered Sasuke. "We'll meet at the mall."

"Why don't we just car pool...?" suggested Sakura, she remembered that her parents wouldn't be able to drive her and she didn't have a drivers license. Unlike Sasuke and Hinata who were lucky enough considering their young age. "My parents can't drive me. So can at least one of you guys pick me up?"

Sasuke sighed as he raked a hand through his raven locks, "I'll pick everyone in ten minutes, so you better be ready." the other three nodded and they scurried to their houses.

* * *

Slamming her door, she ran upstairs to quickly change her outfits. It took her five minutes to get to her house and only have five minutes to dress out of her uniform. Looking through her closet she found a purple sleeveless button/loop blouse with a deep v-neck crochet collar and smocked waist. It showed some of her clevege, but not to much. With the shirt she wore some white skinny jeans.

Her pink hair was down and it was simple but beautiful. About less then two seconds later a knock was banging itself on her door. Sakura knew exactly who it was and deciding not to keep then waiting she ran down the stairs almost tripping with her white sandals strapped on her foot. "What took so long?" asked Sasuke.

He was in a plain white V-neck with a black sweater over it. Sasuke also had some skinny jeans on and his hair was still messy. She scratched the back of her head and smiled, "Almost tripped, where's Hinata and Naruto?"

"At their houses." he stated. Out of nowhere he smirked at her, sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine. Sakura tried to ignore it, "Shouldn't we be going then?" she asked meekly. As Sasuke came near her his smirk began to go wider. Bravely, Sakura stood her ground and crossed her arms on her chest what she didn't know is that it only showed some more clevege. "Sasuke...?"

Sasuke was in front of her but not as close as they were this morning. He gently placed a hand on the side of her face and stroked it, just as gently. His face came closer and his lips almost brushed hers. That is, before she ducked and he ended up kissing air. Onyx eyes stared at her - with eyes wide. Her index finger placed itself on her bottom lip in a teasing manner, "Sor-ry! Maybe next time." she said as she walked out into his car.

He wanted her. Even if it was just a kiss. He wanted her, and he was going to get her. To himself, he made a vow that today he was going to kiss her. Because he couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**Yep, this chapter was pure randomness and I know that it's moving fast. Just to let you know this story isn't exactly going to be long! Like a short story. Maybe thirteen chapters? Maybe more. Don't know.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I know it was short but I am hoping you liked it. **

**Next chapter: Sasuke kisses Sakura! (Oh Kami!)**

**Review! Time to work on Sexual Orientation! **


	4. Confrontation

**Hello! Uhm. Thanks for the reviews! Let's keep 'em coming sha'll we? Okay, you could either: A) Read the next few paragraphs and bore yourself although it'll keep you up to date on what I'm doing and whatnot B) You could read, but in the end still be bored. Well your choice!**

**Sorry that I don't update faster but right now, I don't really have the need to type, and well.. I don't know. Whatever, right? At least I'm updating? I think that I'll place this story on hold because I wanna work on Sexual Orientation. :) I know you guys won't mind because you seem to like that story better. And then have you noticed that the ABSOLUTELY amazing stories are updated so very slow?! I would want to name anyone but on the top of my head I can name a few. **

**The other day I was so tired that I was not able to type. I haven't been able to go to sleep, and I was being so caught up with some other things. Like how I might be moving in with my cousins and I do not know how that'll work out. And how I might be leaving for three weeks. Also, the fact that I am dying to post many stories because I have so many ideas. Well, we have to wait and see, right? So, I know that this chapter was short and all but it's full of well things right? Probably the fact that I can't think straight. Saturday I am going to be gone half the day, so that's no writing for me. **

**Another story that I have in mind is a love triangle type of story. It's a Sakura, Sasuke and my own character type of story. I'm just having second thoughts. Maybe I'll put that story on hold, I haven't even thought it throughly yet so whatever. In fact, I have not thought all my stories throughly.**

**Oh before I forget, I'm going to have a 'poll' that should be answered in a review. It's a yes or no question so don't get so worked up.**

**Enjoy. Because I don't have anything else to mention.**

* * *

They were there for only about five minutes and Naruto already was complaining about being hungry. Hinata, who was thinking before hand, pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to Naruto, "No thanks Hinata! I don't really drink much water." he said sheepishly. Sakura stared at him in amazement.

"You know you're going to die if you don't get much water in your system right?" said Sakura as they were walking aimlessly around the mall. She felt Sasuke's onyx gaze on her the second they stepped into the mall, and it was starting to annoy her.

"Ramen is made with water! So I drink more water then you put together!" exclaimed Naruto. The pink haired girl sighed and replied with: "You're hopeless." resuming their walk, everyone was getting fed up with all the stares that strangers gave them. Although, who could blame them? You are with a loud mouth male, a female who has pink hair, a quite male, and a shy female that had blue hair. Awesome is it not? "Man, all this staring is starting to bug me."

Hinata nodded while the other two didn't say anything at all. One was looking at stores around her, while the other one was observing the pink haired woman. The emerald eyed woman out of nowhere got excited and latched onto Hinata's arm, and pulled her into a store. Not caring if the other two people were following them or not.

* * *

"What about this?" asked Sakura, her black shades laying on the top of her head, as she held up what looked like a white tank top which had a picture of feathers on that came from the right shoulder and then ended a quarter way down. It was plain and simple, but at least she was planning on buying something. Hinata shook her head and said something about it being wat to plain, and it was also pretty expensive just for something. Sasuke and Naruto soon joined them with a bag in hand, emerald eyes looked at the bag that the Uchiha held and smirked. "What the hell did you buy? A skirt?" teased Sakura. Earning herself a glare.

Only did she realized, glare or not, he was still so very handsome.

Snapping out of her gaze, she quickly grabbed a long black skirt that had pockets on the side and a plain white t-shirt and rushed to the fitting rooms. As she took off her clothes that she came in with, she couldn't help but imagine how it would be like if she lost her virginity to Sasuke. Hopefully much more better then with Noki. She regretted it now. Her pale fingers traced the material of her bra that had a small green heart on the side.

With a sigh, she dressed in the long skirt and shirt.

* * *

"Sakura-chan..! Are you done yet? It doesn't take four minutes just to try something on, I was hoping that we would go grab something to eat right about now. Come out already!" complained Naruto. As he wished, Sakura came out with the outfit that was laying in her arms just moments ago. It suited her, it gave Sakura that professional look and that sexy look all at the same time.

The black skirt reached her knees and it had pockets on the side which made Sakura very happy, you never know when you are going to need a pocket. Anyway the white t-shirt showed off her C-cup breasts and over all, it showed all her curves perfectly.

"What do you guys think? Is it ugly?" she asked as she spun around as if she was a model. Naruto nodded and asked if they were able to eat. Hinata complimented her and kindly ordered her that she should buy it, and while Sasuke just stared at her not speaking. His onyx eyes scanned her body. He imagined that beautiful body and those emerald eyes, and pink hair under him.

Damn. He was falling for her. Hard.

* * *

"You sure that it looked all right? I don't even know when I'm going to use that outfit." muttered Sakura to Hinata as they were walking to the food court. The two men were walking ahead of them both bickering about something, maybe fighting over what they should eat.

"It looks fine, Sakura. I think I caught Sasuke staring at you, anyway. Something about his eyes softened when he saw you in that outfit. I really think you should get together." whispered Hinata lowly so that the two men wouldn't hear. A pink heavy blush was on her face in a second and the memory of Sasuke holding her face so gently flashed in her mind. It only made her blush even more if that was possible.

Before she could even reply, she felt two strong hands held her neck. Not in a manner that said 'I'm going to kill you' it was in a way that was gently. To anyone, it would look as if Sakura was going to die right on the spot but she didn't get a chance to look up. Hell, she didn't even get the chance to breathe.

Lips landed on hers. Out of instinct, she gripped the wrists. Making a move to push the man away but when she took a peek of the teenager in front of her, she couldn't help but kiss back.

It was better then the kisses she shared with Noki. Much much better. Sasuke's was soft, gentle, as if he was scared that he would hurt her. Noki's on the other hand was possessive, and demanding. Only rare times it would be gentle. She wanted to stay in this feeling of pure bliss forever. When he was about to pull back, his breath danced on her face.

Her hands were still on his wrists, hardly hanging on. Onyx clashed with emerald. Sadly, like every other thing in life, good things come to an end. This oh so perfect moment was ended by Naruto who complained about being grossed out of all the kissy-kissy. Sasuke gave Sakura one smirk, and with another warm kiss he pulled away.

"Told you, you guys are meant to be together." smiled Hinata.

Only one thought came into her mind as she hastily pulled away from Sasuke and went to Hinata as fast as possible. What exactly are they now? She would be more then happy if they were lovers, but she wouldn't push her luck on that. Were they friends with benefits? That thought made her sad. Sakura does not approve of that kind of relationship, it was down right gross and inappropriate! Was it even possible for him to love her?

Maybe.

* * *

The day was over and Sakura successfully avoided Sasuke for the rest of the trip. Usually he would try and sit next to her, or even try to stand next to her. But, luck was always on her side as she quickly made up an excuse and made her way to the bathroom or something. She just felt the need to, well, avoid him momentarily. Tomorrow was another day of school, another day of facing Noki and Karin. And of course, another day to try and avoide Sasuke.

Sakura knew that for a fact she wouldn't be all that lucky.

* * *

A pink haired teenager groaned as she started walking to her school, already in her uniform. She sighed as she already saw her friends, which included Sasuke, standing at the front of the school. Only when she was close enough did she notice that Sasuke's onyx eyes were on her the entire time. "Hey guys!" she greeted happily waving.

"You seem awfully happy today. What happen?" smirked Ino as she took in Sakura's now red face. Secretly, Sasuke smirked but it was gone as he noticed the second she was avoiding him. He heard Sakura brush off the question and just say that she had a bucket of candy on her way to school. Sakura then noticed at how Hinata looked kind of angry and she was staring at the ground. Kind of glaring at it. Curiously, Sakura walked over to her and asked what was wrong, but one answer made everything clear. "You really need to talk to Sasuke.."

Luckily, the bell rang. As she was about to walk away Hinata latched onto her wrist, "Promise me."

"...Hinata look. I really do want to talk to him, but it's just so - "

"Promise me that you'll talk to him. Please, Sakura-chan. I'm not asking much, I can see that Sasuke is in pain. He knows that you're avoiding him. Anyway, it seems that if you do not confront him. He'll just go talk to you. Promise..?" It was true, Hinata never really asked for anything unless it was absolutely important. So far she only asked about three favors and promises from her friends. This was her fourth. Hinata really cared to much for her friends wellfare.

"Okay. I promise, but I am so not making any promises that we'll end up together." she said and walked away.

"I know you guys will." mumbled Hinata as she, too, went to go to her first period class.

* * *

Lunch. It was lunch and Sakura thought of what she was going to say to Sasuke. Truthfully, she even wrote it down and all the possible responses that she might get from Sasuke. Which she only ended up throwing them away. Sakura only stared at the table in front of her as all her friends began chatting away. Gathering much needed courage, she choose that now was the right time. "Sasuke. Can we talk?" he nodded, because it seemed that he wanted to talk to her as well.

"Don't go sucking each other's face off, now!" warned Naruto.

"What? They made out?! I need details!" yelled out Ino. Sakura and Sasuke made a mental note to assasinate Naruto later. Once they were alone they could still hear the faint words that Naruto was screaming, the idoit probably didn't know that there was other people in the same room. Then again, she would be dying to know what Noki's face looked like as he heard that she was making out with Sasuke.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked. There was a moment of silence, she was trying to get the words that she practiced out of her mouth, but went blank. With a deep intake of a breath she then responded.

"Sorry." she said grimly she was looking down at her feet and avoiding Sasuke's onyz gaze.

"For what? For avoiding me?" she nodded, still not looking up from the floor, "Look. I have no idea why you're avoiding me and all, but seriously did you think I was just using you?" he waited for a nod, her voice, but got nothing. As he was about to speak, he felt someone hugging him. Surprise filled him as he stared at a big blob of pink. He then heard sniffing, "Yes. I'm so sorry, Sasuke. It's just that - after the kiss I - Please forgive me!"

"You did think I was using you.." he said with a slight tint of sadness on his tone. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, his heart constricted at the sight. Sasuke did the only thing he could do at the moment.

He kissed her, with so much passion, and love.

* * *

**Okay, I was debating wheather to not end it there but I just decided to because right now I gotta go hit the hay. So before I go, this is my question. Well, at first I had two but decided to go with one, then again I'll just ask both, confusing?**

**So here it is: Do you think that I should end it here? **

**If yes: Uhh.. less work for me :)!**

**If no: Should there be a lemon? (Bare with me that I am so not good at that..)**

**Next time!**


	5. Birthday

**Boom. Boom. Pow! Whatever, guess what? I think that this should be the final chapter. Eh. I figured that since all of you wanted a lemon, there's going to be one! Don't worry I read this and re-wrote it so many times that I can't count! I figured that it was decent enough. Hopefully, I'll get use to writing it and then well it'll be the highlight of most of my stories for some of you, Ha. Why did this chapter take so long? Well all of you wanted a freakin' lemon and I worked my ass off just for it! Ahem, excuse me I have been very very grumpy and I hate it. Stress. **

**Anyway, enjoy! Because this is the last chapter... hopefully. Then again, I hope that I don't have a urge to write up a sequal.**

**NOTE: It is uhm.. March in this chapter. To be exact, it's Sakura's birthday. March 28!**

* * *

Nine weeks. It passed nine long weeks and I am so happy to say that Sasuke and I are dating! I know, I thought that I wasn't ready with the things that happened with my gay ass ex-boyfriend, Noki. Surprisingly after that kiss we shared a few days ago he asked me out! I was an idiot for needing time to think about it. He was gentle and patient with me. I think I finally found the one. Sasuke knew that I was not ready for sex yet and he didn't push it. That's why I love him, he didn't force me into things. But today, which is also my birthday, I feel as if I'm ready for Sasuke. You may think that I am moving way to fast.

That's not what my heart says.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you!" screamed out all the whole group as they all were standing in front of Sakura who was standing behind her chocolate cake that had white frosting and some flowers of different colors here and there. She was smiling brightly as she stared at the single candle that was lit up. When the song ended, she shut her eyes and made a wish. Hey, you never know if it'll really come true.

Sakura got a hug from behind and it was without a doubt, her current boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. "Who wants some cake?!" shouted Ino as she started cutting the cake. A loud laugh erupted from the pink haired girl as she laid her head on the shoulder of her boyfriend. She felt complete, happy. Nothing could go wrong. Sakura grabbed her cake that Ino was cutting and passing out and the pink haired girl sat on her couch. Sasuke soon came after her but with just a cup of soda in his hand.

"Want some?" asked Sakura as she cut a piece of cake and showed it so Sasuke. He shook his head and she pouted in a very very cute manner, "Sasuke-kun, why not?"

He chuckled at her little antics, he could tell just by a glance in her eyes that she was maybe the happiest person on earth at the moment. Sasuke didn't want to bring that mood down she he leaned towards the fork and ate the cake that was on it. She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek lightly and continued eating her huge chunk of cake.

His arm was around her shoulder as she leaned onto him, still munching on that cake of hers. Their friends were around them and chatting. Naruto came out of no where and stood in front of Sakura holding a orange wrapped present that had a pink bow. Naruto smiled, "Present time!!" he asked.

Onyx eyes glanced at his girlfriend only to smile and grab that present. "Wow! Thanks Naruto! I'll open it now!" she exclaimed and ripped the wrappings a part. Naruto winced, "I spent hours wrapping that thing.." he murmured.

Sakura was still ripping the paper a part to notice what Naruto had said. She laughed out loud as she pulled out a pillow that was shaped as chopsticks. "I love it! Thanks a lot, Naruto!" she said and gave Naruto who returned it.

"Heh. It was nothing! I have a ramen shaped pillow!" he said having everyone laugh out loud. Next present was from Ino. The blond gave Sakura a bag with those tissues that you use for presents in it, hiding the contents. Sakura peeked in it and turned red. Sasuke looked at her and asked what was wrong, "U-uh! It's nothing!!" she then glared at Ino who was laughing with Tenten, "Ino! Are you serious?!"

The laughing teenager was practically rolling on the floor and gripping her stomach, "I hope you like it!" she said in between fits of laughter. Sasuke, who was being curious asked what was in the bag. Sakura blushed and shook her head refusing to tell him. The corner of his lips turned downward in a small frown. He tried looking over Sakura's shoulder but only saw a flash of blood red before she set it down, the tissue paper covering it once again.

He wanted to know what was in that bag, and he'll find out soon.

* * *

"Sakura, how about you sing us a song?!" shouted Naruto as he was sitting on the couch with Hinata next to him.

Sakura shook her head, "Eh, I don't feel like it." she replied as took a chip and popped it in her mouth. Naruto was then complaining, rather loudly and everyone soon knew what all the racket was all about. Then Tenten and Hinata came up to Sakura and asked her, "Uhh. I rather not." they both complained and here she is now, sitting on the kitchen counter with her acoustic guitar with everyone surrounding her. "I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pullin' at my clothes, I'm tryin to keep my cool, I know it shows."

Her emerald eyes were locked on Sasuke the whole time, and his onyx eyes were locked onto her. "I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words inside my head, cause I'm feeling nervous, tryin' to be so perfect, cause I know you're worth it. You're worth it, yeah." He gave a small smile to her and she just smiled back all the while still singing and playing her guitar.

"If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you, away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down, on one knee. Marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away. With these things I'll never say. It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time. What use is it to you what's on my mind? If it ain't comin' out we're not going anywhere so why can't I just tell you that I care?"

Her eyes closed as the smile was still present on her face. "Cause I'm feeling nervous. Tryin' to be so perfect, Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah! If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you, away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down, on one knee. Marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away. With these things I'll never say." she finished.

Her friend shouted at her telling her that it was by far the cutest song that she ever wrote. "That wasn't even the whole song, I just got way to lazy." admitted Sakura.

"Oh well, it's still the best!" said Tenten excitingly, "I think I know who you wrote that song for." she winked at Sakura who blushed and hid her head in the palm of her hands. Why did she have to have friends that are so smart? Well... Guess you can call Naruto smart, if it's talking about ramen. Ino's story, well she's smart shopping wise and boy wise. Other then that, she's a total blockhead. Sakura inwardly laughed. Making fun of her friends is sort of amusing!

* * *

Sakura was giving multiple hugs and 'thank yous' to her friends who were one by one leaving the apartment. Her mother and father couldn't be present during the party because they all had to go on this business trip, Sakura who was sad about the whole thing didn't have a choice but to let them go and do the business they needed to intend to. Which leaves us to what the pinkette is currently doing; watching her boyfriend clean her apartment for her. He was so sweet sometimes.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Are you sure you don't want me to help you? I feel useless just sitting here like a kid." whined Sakura as she licked her ice cream.

Sasuke smirked at her and stood up and walked his way towards her, now standing in front of her. "It's fine, Sakura. It's your birthday, I don't want you doing work." he said as he kissed her on the lips.

She then pouted, "What am I supposed to do? Watch you? I really want to help out! Please?" she said. Sakura stopped enjoying her ice cream cone and placed her hands together, the cone in between. Sasuke sighed as he saw her pouty face.

"Fine." he muttered.

* * *

**Ahem. The moment you have all been waiting for.. ;)**

* * *

They had been working for about an hour and a half and they only managed to get the whole kitchen and a quarter of the living room, where the are now. Sasuke was bending down, on all fours and took the mini mess that was hiding under the coffee table. Sakura, being her playful self was on the opposite side and she too, was on all fours and was now smiling cheekily at her boyfriend who only stared at her strangely. He then stood up with Sakura following soon after.

"Sasuke-kun, if I said that I was ready..." she trailed off. He froze in his spot, did he just hear that right? Ready? Was she possibly ready for _that_type of intercourse? Especially of what she has been through?

"Sakura, are you..?" he couldn't voice the words, he was just so shocked that she just asked her that. Sakura nodded and walked over to him, her chest pressing itself against. His breath hitched as he felt the contact. Sasuke looked down at the girl who was blushing madly. Then, her emerald eyes looked up at him, with so much care and love in the world. He was amazed at how much she loved him, and how much he loved her in return.

She kissed him, and he only returned the favor. She loved him, and he loved her. Nothing would separate them. The kiss started off soft and gentle. When Sasuke's arms wrapped themselves around her waist he pushed her closer to him which ended up that soft and gentle kiss to turn into a passionate one.

She didn't know where, when, or how she ended up on her back with just her panties on but she did. Her shirt, pants and bra were left somewhere in the living room, but she didn't care. She stared at the shirtless man above her. He was taking it slow. Sakura respected him for that but right now, she wanted him. He nipped on her neck and then sucked on it as his lips were on her pulse. He pulled back, and stared at the slowly reddening mark that had his saliva. She was moaning out his name here and there and it only made him the more aroused.

Sasuke kissed her cheek and pulled back and looked deeply in her eyes. "Sakura, are you sure?" he stroked her cheek lovingly, "We can always wait.."

Sakura shook her head and with one of her arms that were wrapped around his neck, she held the hand that was caressing her cheek, "I'm sure. You won't treat me like Noki did. You care about me. You love me.... I want you. Please" she whispered. He only smiled at her, yes smiled as his eyes softened.

The pinkette gasped as she felt him kiss her creamy breasts, he already sucked them, and nibbled on them but he just wanted to make sure that this is what she really wanted. He then felt tugging on his jeans and he smirked at her, "So eager.." he said huskily. She smiled at him and continued tugging. Sasuke quickly got up, and took of his jeans.

Which only left him in some blue boxers. Emerald eyes stared at the tent it made and it only made her become more wet. Sakura moaned as she felt Sasuke's hard manhood poking at her thighs. She loved it, and she couldn't wait to have it inside of her. Sakura then took a chance and moved her hips up, and started grinding him. He grunted, his hands moved down her body and reached her only article of clothing.

Sakura then gave him a chaste kiss on his lips and urged him to continue. Then he slowly did took it off. It passed her mid-thighs, it passed her knees, passed her shins, and down her ankles. Don't Sasuke wrong, he wanted her badly. But it would be wrong if you would just tear off her clothing like an animal.

He wanted to memorize her body, those moans, her everything. She was his everything. Her next move surprised him, she placed her hands at the hem of his boxers and pulled them down. When her hands couldn't reach any further, she used her toes to pull them down. He chuckled as he saw the excitement that shone through her eyes. He looked at her soaking womanhood and lightly kissed it she bucked her hips to him and he chuckled yet again.

Sasuke pulled himself up and captured her lips.

While giving her another soft and gentle kiss, he slowly thrusted in her. He groaned at how tight she was, she felt freakin' amazing. This was heaven and he knew that. With the woman you love, every waking moment you spend with her is heaven. Sakura scratched his back, her nails leaving behind red marks.

He gave her kisses on the cheek as he waited for her to adjust to his size. She nodded as Sasuke was, once again, nipping on her neck. His tongue swirling at the spot where her shoulder and neck met. Sasuke was slow at first. Sakura moaned constantly as he slowly went in and out of her.

"Ah! S-Sasuke-kun, can you go - Oh!- faster?" she asked breathlessly as she gripped his shoulders. Sasuke complied to his beloved's wishes and he went faster. He groaned, her breathless moans were the ones that kept him going. She moaned so very loud when she hit 'that' spot. Sasuke smirked and hit it over and over again.

He was getting close, and he could feel that she was also. Her walls tightened around his shaft as he went in and out. The two were moaning and grunting so loudly they didn't care if anyone outside heard them. They were in their own little world, and they were clearly enjoying it greatly. The pleasure they both felt was unbearable at one point.

"S-Sa - Sasuke-kun!" she moaned out her name as in a warning that she was about to reach her limit.

"Sa-ku-ra." he grunted. Now he was ramming into her, as fast and as hard as he could. "Fuck!" he cursed as he felt her warm juices splatter, he then came two thrusts after. Sasuke collapse onto her but after a few seconds he flipped them over so Sakura now was on top of him.

* * *

**The moment you all have been waiting for is over. ;(**

* * *

It was silient, nothing made a noise. Well except that ticking the clock was producing. Sasuke was trailing his fingers slowly up and down her back. She on the other hand rested her head on his shoulder as she placed a flat hand under her chin. No words were exchanged. He hugged her against his chest as he groaned at the feeling of how her breasts pressed against his chest.

That feeling alone was enough to make him hard, yet again. Much to his emberassment, Sakura noticed and softly laughed. Then, his face turned serious. "Sakura..?" he asked softly. Sakura raised her head to look at his onyx eyes. She cocked her head to the side.

"What if.." he trailed off.

She had complete no idea of what he was going to say so she replied with, "What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

He then smiled at her, for the second time today. "What if I told you that I wanted to marry you..?" She gasped unable to hold her shock. Her eyes then started watering, but he took that as a sign for the worse, "Nevermind. I know that you would just - "

Sasuke was cut off when Sakura pressed her lips tightly against his, "Of course I'll marry you! We may be young, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, with all my heart."

He kissed her back, "I love you too, my wife." he muttered. He was sure, positive that Haruno Sakura was the one and only for him. And he knew by her words that he was the same towards her. It turned quiet again and Sakura was now the one to speak up.

"I was thinking the winter.." she muttered. He rose an eyebrow and she then continued, "I was thinking of a winter wedding."

"Whatever you want." he said. They were in pure bliss, in each other's arms. Nothing could ever take them a part.

* * *

**Yep, that was my first attempt of a lemon, so I really really want to know what you think! I also want you to tell me how I could imporove and all that. So Sakura and Sasuke got married in the winter, blah blah blah. I just didn't want to over due it. **

**I'm working on a new story :)! It's rated T so yeah. It might go up though, plus I think some of you might not read it. xP**

**Review! I'm off!**


End file.
